


ATLA at Hogwarts

by Lispscissors



Series: Avatar: The Last Methods of Rationality [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack?, Fuck JKR, Gen, Inspired by Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality | HPMOR, Setting - Hogwarts, Work In Progress, hpmor Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: "For some reason or other," said the amused voice of Professor Iroh, "it seems that the Prince Zuko is able to cast surprisingly strong magic for a first-year student.""I suggest you be careful in your implications, Iroh," Lord Ozai said coldly.
Series: Avatar: The Last Methods of Rationality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205606
Kudos: 3





	ATLA at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775092) by Eliezer Yudkowsky. 



> Iroh Quirrell sounds like a paradox that I want more of

"For some reason or other," said the amused voice of Professor Iroh, "it seems that the Prince Zuko is able to cast surprisingly strong magic for a first-year student. Due to the purity of his blood, of course. Certainly the good Firelord Ozai would not have openly flouted the underage magic laws by arranging for his son to receive a wand before his acceptance into Hogwarts."

"I suggest you be careful in your implications, Iroh," Ozai said coldly.

"Oh, I am," Professor Iroh said. "It would seem that Prince Zuko has been learning creativity."

Firelord Ozai had straightened as the Defense Professor spoke; he now sat erect upon his cushioned bench, his head held perceptibly higher than before, and when he spoke it was with quiet pride. "He will be the greatest Firelord that has yet lived."

"Faint praise," Kanna said under her breath.


End file.
